Harry et Tommy
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Harry veut donner une seconde chance à Voldemort, par chance, il a une partie de son âme en lui… [Echange Sorcier] de gazette des bonbons aux citrons.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne fonctionne pas.

Avertissement : Ceci est un texte fait pour l'échange sorcier. Il y aura peut-être une suite.

* * *

Harry Potter, jeune sorcier de seize ans, presque dix-sept ans se posait un millier de questions. Et si Voldemort avait eu droit à cet amour ? Peut-être, il ne serait pas le sorcier qu'il était. Il avait appris en juin dernier qu'il était un Horcruxe. Il avait en lui une partie de l'âme de cet homme. Il ne pouvait pas tuer cette chose. Elle avait vécu en lui tout ce temps. Il serait sûrement moins aigri, mais il y avait-il un moyen de retirer cette part d'âme en lui. Sans utiliser la magie noire ? Il avait beau s'être retourné la tête. Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une solution. Grâce à Hedwige, il avait demandé l'aide de Hermione. La jeune femme était bien contente que son ami se mette à étudier. Même si elle n'aimait pas l'idée de son ami de faire sortir l'âme de Voldemort de sa tête. Elle lui avait déjà dit un moins une dizaine de fois qu'il était complètement fou. C'était une partie de l'âme du plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier. Mais son meilleur ami ne changeait pas d'idée, donc elle l'aidait comme elle le pouvait.

C'est lors d'une lettre de Ron qu'une solution lui venait. Il devait en parler à Charlie et à Bill, ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard depuis un moment, peut-être qu'ils en sauront plus sur quoi faire pour séparer cette âme de son corps. L'un s'occupait de dragon, l'autre travaillait pour Gringotts. Avec cette idée en tête, il caresse Hedwige, sa chouette. Il se demandait si elle n'en avait pas marre de tout ses voyages. Le volatile lui pinçait le doigt, il rit un peu, bien qu'il avait un peu mal.

« Désolé Hedwige. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs. J'aimerais que tu portes deux lettres. Une à Charlie Weasley, l'autre à Bill Weasley. Tu pourras faire ça ma belle ? »

Pour toute réponse, la chouette hululait en agitant ses ailes blanches. Cette action fit sourire Harry. Sa chouette avait son petit caractère et il l'aimait comme ça. Il se hâta d'écrire une lettre aux deux garçons avec un sourire. Il voulait aider au moins partie de Voldemort d'avoir l'amour qui avait tant manqué à la vie de ce mage noir. Même si l'affection, il en avait qu'à Poudlard, au moins il eut avait un peu. Il passa un moment pour attacher les deux lettres à la pattes de Hedwige. Cette dernière vola quelques boulette de Miam Hibou avant defiler. Condamnant Harry à ramasser les boulettes qui avaient roulé sur le sol. Il lâcha un soupir. Il nettoyait sa chambre à la façon moldue, vue que sa baguette était de toute façon dans son ancienne chambre. Confisquée, comme d'habitude. Il faisait déjà noir quand il avait fini.

Il descendait sur la pointe des pieds. Bien entendus, les Dursley ne l'avaient pas attendu pour manger. Et le cadenas était déjà mis sur le frigidaire. Il grimaça. Heureusement, il avait quelques réserves sous une planche de sa chambre. Il alla dans la cuisine pour boire un peu d'eau. Elle était bien fraîche ce qui faisait beaucoup de bien dans les mois d'été. Il remonta aussi discrètement qu'il était descendu.

Il était en train de manger tranquillement quand Bill disait qu'il avait peut-être une piste. Mais que Charlie et lui ne seraient pas de trop pour s'occuper du rituel. Il avait donc vu qu'il avait une seconde lettre. Hedwige avait pincé avec force l'employé de la banque. C'était bien le genre de sa chouette. Il prit donc son mal en patience. Il savait qu'il recevrait une lettre de Charlie bientôt. Il n'était donc pas en Roumanie en ce moment. Que faisait-il en Angleterre ? Il le saurait sûrement assez tôt. Il lâchait un soupir. Il vit sa chouette lui rapporter une lettre et une pointe étrange. Harry soulevait un sourcil et ouvrit sa lettre. Il pouvait y lire que c'était une pointe de Noberta, la dragonne qu'il avait confié lors de première année. Vu la taille, le petit dragon de Hagrid avait très bien grandi et était une femelle s'il en jugeait l'adaptation du prénom. Il pouffa et mit la pointe sur ce qui lui servait de bureau, c'était dire deux armoires à moitié défoncée et une planche de bois. C'était mieux que rien. Au moins dans les armoires, il avait planques quelques trucs utiles comme sa cape d'invisibilité, son encrier, quelques plumes pour écrire et un vieux carnet dans lequel il avait tout noté depuis qu'il faisait ses recherches. Il était d'ailleurs très bien rempli. Heureusement que c'était un de ces carnets magiques que lui avait acheté Hermione, donc avec nombre infini de pages.

Après une heure, voir deux, il entendit a loin un bruit de transplanage. Il savait que c'était Charlie et Bill qui arrivaient, pas sûr que son oncle et sa tante soient d'accord. Mais peut-être que l'acte de magie dans sa maison passerait inaperçu. Après tout, les accidents de magie étaient fréquents et le retour du lord noir, enfin de ses parties de son âme menaçait le monde des sorciers. Le ministère autorisait la magie pour se défendre et protéger leur habitation. Ce qui était normalement déjà le cas de la maison des Dursley. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, dès que les deux rouquins étaient en vue. Le sorcier aux yeux verts les salua. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose de ces deux garçons, mais il voyait bien ce qu'il avait en commun avec leur frère, Ron.

Il alla à la porte d'entrée qu'il retrouva fermé. Et comme il n'avait pas de baguette, il était obligé d'attendre que soit ils sonnent par politesse, soit qu'ils entrent par effraction. Mais un des deux garçon frappa contre la porte doucement.

« Tu es là Harry, on va ouvrir lap orte grâce à la magie, écarte-toi un peu. Charlie à force d'être avec le dragon est devenu plus brute...  
-Frangin, tu n'es pas très sympa.  
-Mais avoue que c'est vrai.  
-Peut-être...  
-Ouvre cette porte Charlie. »

Harry s'écarta de la porte et la regardait. En effet, la magie du dresseur de dragon était plus brute. Elle avait presque fait sortir de ses gonds la porte du quatre Privet Drive. Si Bill semblait plus petit que Charlie, ils étaient bien plus grand que Ron. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se sentait un peu petit. Il vit le dresseur de dragon remettre la porte avec ces mains. Et non avec la baguette. Heureusement, il avait appris à être plus ou moins discret. Car ni son oncle, ni sa tante ne s'était éveillé, ce qui semblait être le cas de Dudley. Avant qu'il n'alerte ses parents, les deux sorciers l'immobilisèrent d'un sort et le mirent au silence grâce à un autre. Le sorcier aux lunettes étouffa du mieux qu'il pouvait, un rire.

« Donc, avant que ton cousin nous dérange, nous allons te poser une question ou deux.  
-Allez-y...  
-Pourquoi tu veux faire un rituel comme ça ? Se débarrasser d'une âme parasite n'est pas sans douleur. Et on ne sait pas ce qui va en sortir. Tu te sens prêt à assumer ce qui va en sortir. Selon la puissance de ce qui te possède, cette chose pourra être dangereuse...  
-Je suis prêt.  
-D'accord. On fait ça dans ta chambre. Il faudrait aussi ta baguette.  
-Elle est dans le placard sous l'escalier. Si Charlie veut bien.  
-Je m'en occupe.  
-Merci Bill.  
-C'est pour t'éviter la scène de tout à l'heure. »

Le dresseur de dragons se gratta la tête alors que Bill récupérait la baguette de Harry. Il mit dans la main du jeune sorcier. Il sourit avant de monter, pas très discrètement les escaliers. Mais aucun bruit ne faisait entendre dans la chambre de Pétunia et Vernon Dursley. Le trio de garçon arriva dans la chambre de Harry. Ce dernier, gêné par l'état de cette dernière, avait pensé à ranger rapidement grâce à la magie. Mais Bill, ainsi que Charlie l'en empêchèrent.

« On aura besoin de tes affaires. Mais aussi de la pointe de Norberta. Tout ce qui t'est lié est important pour la suite. Tu devras t'asseoir sur le sol. Et on commencera le rituel. Tiens bien ta baguette. C'est d'elle que sortira la partie d'âme. Il faut que tienne jusqu'au bout. Serre bien ta baguette. Et courage Harry.  
-Merci Bill.  
-Sans Charlie et son cadeau ça aurait été plus compliqué. Cette dragonne est liée à toi. Je le sens.  
-C'est normal, elle s'en veut d'avoir été vilaine lors de ta quatrième année. Disait fièrement Charlie.  
-J'ai combattu Norberta lors de la première tâche.  
-Stop, ce n'est pas l'heure à ce genre de discussion. Disait Bill précipitamment. »

Bill avait mi un point final à la conversation. Ce qui gênait beaucoup Harry et Charlie qui avait les joues bien rouges. Le jeune sorcier trouva le dresseur de dragon très mignon comme ça. Puis il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il s'installa au centre de la pièce en bordel. Il ferma les yeux et respira à fond.

Harry n'attendait pas bien longtemps pour entendre les paroles étranges des deux garçons et la douleur partir de sa cicatrice jusqu'à son bras où il tenait sa baguette. Mais il tenait bon. Il tiendrait bon. Il résistait. Il se concentrait encore plus. Jusqu'à sentir ses forces diminuer un peu. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas s'évanouir tellement la douleur était forte dans sa tête, puis son bras pour finir dans ses doigts. Il sentit à peine des bras l'entourer. C'est quand il ouvrit les yeux qu'il vit que c'était Charlie qui le tenait.

« Félicitation, ton parasite est un petit garçon. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, et il vit un jeune garçon âgé de six ans au moins lui tenir le bas du pantalon. Il s'en sentait proche de ce garçon, comme s'il avait toujours été là. Que cet enfant était venu car il le désirait. La vie de ce garçon, il la voulait belle pour lui. Ça serait une belle vengeance pour eux deux, les sorciers ayant grand sans amour de leur famille respective...

« Papa, ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu es mon papa. Et lui, c'est mon autre papa ?  
-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, à présent, je serai là pour toi, Tommy.  
-C'est mon nom ? Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas. Pourquoi j'ai mal. Papa, aide-moi. »

Le sorcier aux yeux verts serra contre lui le petit garçon, une partie de l'âme de Voldemort.

« Tu ne me quitteras pas Papa ? Et toi aussi deuxième papa.  
-Euh, si tu veux, petit, mais je m'occupe de dragon, et...  
-Papa yeux verts sera triste. Tu ne veux pas rendre papa triste.  
-En effet... »

Harry se retrouvait donc avec Tommy Potter à charge, voilà qui n'allait pas plaire, ni son oncle, ni à sa tante. Mais il avait décidé de sauver cette partie d'âme du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Ne force pas ton second Papa à rester... Tu le reverras.  
-Promis ?  
-Promis.  
-Super. »

Le petit garçon sera fort contre lui, Charlie. Harry s'excusa du regard.

« Je suppose que Harry et moi, on forme une famille avec le petit Tommy.  
-On dirait Félicitation grand frère. »

C'était ainsi que Tommy commençait sa vie. Celui qui promettait sûrement un tas d'aventures...


End file.
